In a cloud computing application, a server cluster system integrates computing resources, storage resources, and network resources, and provides, by using a technology such as virtualization and via a network, the resources to users for use. A form of the application is, for example, a virtual machine (“VM” for short), computing capability, storage capability renting, or the like.
At present, for reasons such as different types of resource demands, a server cluster system generally use different devices to provide storage devices, and sources of the storage resources are diversified, for example, a storage resource built in a server node, and an independently deployed storage resource, where the independently deployed storage resource may be, for example, a dedicated storage array or a storage server such as a storage area network (“SAN” for short).
In the prior art, storage devices of a server cluster system independently provide external storage services, resulting in low combined utilization of storage resources. In addition, storage resources, of network storage devices, primitively accumulated by enterprises cannot be reused by the server cluster system, causing a tremendous waste.